Before
by DemonLuvur666
Summary: Logan and Jean...mostly smut. Review, comment, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own the X-Men, or any of the characters, and I'm not making any money off this in any way.

Feel free to messege me, email not so much, I barely check it.

Archives : Just tell me first please.

Jean walked outside onto her balcony, looking up at the stars. From here she could still hear the jazzy music, the notes floating up to her from below in haunting tunes, only deepening her thoughts. Remy had returned, and Ororo and a few others had put on some records and thrown a small celebration, chips dip and soda strewn all over the common room.

She could hear the voices, weaving in and out of the melodies, laughter that hung in the air, the stars sparkling through the thick joy. It was contagous, everyone breathing in the happiness and raising the level of hysteria, gleefully shouting and cheering at utter nothingness. Jean was choking on it.

She knew why she'd slipped away from the party, she knew why she couldn't be down there with the smiles and laughter and music. She closed her eyes on the sky, as if blinding herself to the stars and moonlight would hide her farther in the darkness inside her. The cool wind on her face rustled her hair softly, and she could swear it was whispering his name. _Scott..._

The last she'd seen him was two weeks ago. About that. Maybe more, maybe less. She wasn't keeping close track. Why should she ? He'd been the one to storm out. She hadn't seen or heard from him since. Sure, she could use her telepathy, or ask the professor, but it wasn't her problem. If he wanted to throw a tantrum and walk out on her, fine. Let him act like a child.

She opened her eyes, staring into the endless blue-black of the sky. She took a deep breath, relaxing her mind, streching her arms out, her hands smoothing over the banister lightly. Suddenly, she sensed someone and spun around, her eyes darting over the shadows quickly. Nothing was there, perhaps it was just her wishing for something to comfort her. Something that was never coming.

She closed her eyes, lowering her head, feeling the weakness come again. She took slow, even breaths while the tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. And even in the silence of the night, it grew somewhat quieter, the deaf level of sound enveloping her while she wept, not for Scott, but for herself.

Logan watched from the shadows of her doorway, leaning against the wood frame of the french doors. He instinctivly reached to his pocket for a cigar, but stopped his hand in time. He didn't want to smoke in her room. He'd almost already gotten caught when she turned. Had she used her telepathy, he would have been. But she'd just looked away, and he continued to stare silently.

He cocked his head, sniffing quietly when he caught a different scent on the air. It wasn't the same as what he'd gotten his fair share of downstairs, joy and annoyingly hyper teenagers. No, this was faint, wafting over to him on the soft air and suddenly it was overpowering, so strong he almost didn't recognize it. And then there was the word, popped into his mind as he fought the urge to sneeze. Grief. Despair. And along with it came the even fainter smell of salt. She was crying, and just the sheer amout of her pain, was like a nasty creature, piercing his chest and ripping out his insides with it's razor claws sharper even then his own.

Even though he'd just returned, he'd heard about the breakup, Scoot's disappearence. He'd heard he'd gotten pissy, and walked from Rogue. And Kitty. And Bobby. Storm, Jubes, and everyone else in the damn school.

Why should he care ? Everyone told him, and stood watching as they expected him to run up to her, and then what ? Pull her into his arms, sweep her off her feet, rescue her from whatever was driving her nuts up here alone in her room.

Like hell he would. He was smarter then that. She needed time. He knew that. But walking up on the way to his room, trying to escape the party, he couldn't help but be drawn to her open room like a moth the the flame.

_Well are you conforting her now ? _His thoughts reminded him. _No. You're not. Just standing there like an ass. _He shook his head, deciding now was as good a time as any to let her in on his presence.

"Jean ?" He watched her jump and her head snap up, the moon creating a crimson halo behind her. He could just make out the silver streaks staining her pale face, and felt the creature twist it's claws around once more. She caught herself, her shoulders rolling back, posture returning, sniffling once and turning away, hand quickly wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"Logan, I didn't know you were back," she said, her voice firm. He managed a smile, though her charade of strength only made him want to tear into something, the lack of emotion in her voice driving him farther form his sanity. He kept smiling, though all the while gritting his teeth.

"I always come back." She looked so small, so fragile. Even her unwavering voice, just showed how lost she was. His eyes slid over her face, almost gently, as if even his piercing gaze might hurt her somehow, break whatever dignity she was trying so hard to mantain.

She managed a small smile, but the green gems he loved staring into, while at the same time, hated fixed on him, stayed dull. What happened to your sparkle, Jeanie ? He thought to himself before giving in.

"What's wrong, Red ?" He crossed his arms, still leaning against the doorframe. Christ, he could use a smoke. Her face fell slightly, eyes growing misty once more.

"How'd you know ?"

"This is a high school." He smiled wryly, trying to lighten her mood some, get those full lips to turn up.

"So you've talked to Rogue some." She nodded, as if this would change the subject from her breakdown. He raised an eyebrow, catching her desperation to get his eyes off her, train his focus elsewhere. He smirked, letting it slide slightly, deciding her comfort was more important then details right now.

"And Ice, and Jube, and Cajun -"

"Alright, I get it," she snapped, though the corners of her lips raised ever so slightly and he smelled her relief on the air. Her muscles relaxed some. He let the silence linger, growing longer but not awkward, just quiet companionship. Finally he replied quietly.

"Why were you crying, Jean ?" His eyes raised from the balcony floor to her eyes, which unexpectedly met his briefly, before returning to the dark sky.

"I don't know." Her voice came lightly, almost as faint as her scent, carried off on the breeze.

"Was it Scooter ?" He pushed himself up from the wood, arms still crossed and walked farther onto the balcony, his eyes following hers to the stars as if his questions' answers might be found there.

"No, it wasn't...him." She paused, refusing to say his name. He smiled, _he ain't the only one 'round here who's too stubborn for their own good. _He let silence settle on them again, feeling her holding back, and waited. Finally she continued, "I knew it was coming." He remained quiet, listening. "I've known for a while. It was obvious, everyone saw it." She said the last with a face, as if disgusted she let it happen anyway. "His heart wasn't in it. All he cared about was work, and himself, and I -" she broke off, and he heard her swallow, her teeth clench. He felt as if he should say something, comfort her in a way, but kept his mouth shut, knowing that she just needed to get started, and rant for a while.

Looking away, he smelled salt on the air again and gripped the banister, forcing himself not to reach for her. Her sob drew him from his urges, and he turned to look at her as her anger and frustration spilled over.

"God I was so stupid," she let out another sob, his eyes moving over her sadly as it wracked through her thin frame.

"Hey," he said gruffly, pulling her into a hug, her hands reaching for him deperately, clutching his shirt.

"I kept telling myself it would work out, he would change, he would no - notice how I was feeling," she shook her head vigorously against his chest, tears soaking into his shirt. "I was lying to myself. I was lying. I knew he was going to leave me. And I kept telling myself otherwise."

Logan lowered his eyes to the top of her head. The creature had buried it's hand in his heart, and was now twisting his soul. She remained quiet for a time, and he knew that was all of a breakdown she'd allow, her pride broken enough. He couldn't force anymore, not right now. He glanced down at her, expecting tears, but she looked more angry then pained. Well, maybe he could push a little.

"What did he say when he left ?" Jean let out an indignant snort.

"Don't test me, Logan." She shook her head and pulled gently from his arms, turning to stare out over the grounds. He looked away, tapping his fingers on the banister. Her tone had given him enough answers. Not to his question persay, but whether or not now was the time.

"What did he say before he walked out ? He yell at you ? Tell you to kiss his ass ? Cyke finally grow some balls ?" Logan turned to face her, a smirk playing on his lips, smelling her anger pulse on the air. She opened her mouth and snapped it shut instantly, obviously thinking better of the two-word responce she'd been ready to spew at him. Taking a quick breath, she tilted her head, replying

"Would you just drop it Logan ? Please ?"

"So he just said something. Didn't hit you. That's good, then I'd have to kill him," he said roughly, pulling the cigar out of his pocket, giving into his urge. Putting the tip in his mouth, he reached for his lighter.

"Logan, why ?" Her hands dropped off the banister as she turned to face him fully. "Why ? Why do you have to start this now ?" Her voice was pleading, but when he turned to look back at her, he paused, smiling. Her eyes were shining again, that fire he loved seeing burn there ignited once more.

"So what'd he say, Red ? What'd he say that's got you hidin' up here alone ?" Jean let her shoulders drop, either astounded by his courage to stand here and defy her, or annoyed at his stubborness to stand here so...dumb. She didn't even know what to think of this. She looked him over, finally taking a deep breath.

"He told me I was putting too much pressure on him. I asked, what had I ever done to make his life so difficult, and he said," she paused, closing her eyes, as if recalling his face to properly remember his voice and words. "He said, 'by wanting me to be what I'm not'." Her eyes reopened and stared over the trees. "Then he left." Logan took a puff, the end of the cigar finally lit, and blew a cloud of smoke into the air.

"That wasn't it." Jean turned her face to him again, her frustration seen plain on her face.

"How do you know, Logan ? How the fuck would you know ?" He glanced up, startled by her choice of words and looked her over once more, raising an eyebrow. Looking back down at his lighter, he flipped it open and lit it, snapping it shut again and returning it to his pocket, shrugging slightly, speaking with the cigar hanging on his lips.

"Cause, it that were all, ya wouldn't be standin' here cryin', darlin'." Jean stared at him, mouth hanging slightly open, and finally realized, shutting her mouth and taking another breath, composing herself.

"Well, as fun as this chat has been, I'm going to bed." She turned from him, walking into her bedroom. He smirked, and a moment later, she returned. "You want to get out so I can go to bed ?" He chuckled lightly, ashing his cigar and looking around, grimacing before putting it out on his hand again. Wincing, he shook off the pain and pocketed his smoke. Turning around, and walked past her, pausing in her doorway. He looked back, catching her eyes.

"Tomorrow you're gonna tell me what he said that upset you so much, Jeannie." He spoke to her gently, wanting to leave on a good note, not with her pissed at him. Jean scowled in the dark. "You know, you don't look too pretty with a glare like that on your face." He walked back in, giving her a sympathetic smile and pulled her into a loose hug.

Jean shook her head, and he smelled salt on the air again. He heard her sniffle once, and a muttered 'oh Logan,' and clutched her tighter. He looked behind her, about to lower her to the bed, but she'd avoided it. Confused, he stroked her hair, not wanting to bother her, but unable to stop himself from asking.

"When's the last time you and Cyke slept together ?" He grimaced, not wanting an answer to this, but sensed it was part of the problem. Jean crying harder into his shirt answered his question good enough for his tastes. He'd rather not have a definate date anyway.

Walking her over to the bed, he lowered her until she was sitting on the edge, himself kneeling before her. "What'd he say, Jean ?" He was almost pleading now, and he frowned, knowing that no other woman brought him to his knees like she did, now quite literally.

She raised her hands to her face, as if ashamed by her tears. He understood completely, having felt weak in her presence before. Gently, he pulled her hands from her, holding them in his own rough ones. "What did he say ?" He repeated himself, hearing her calm down a little.

"He said I 'didn't please him.' I put too much pressure on him, and was 'never there to relieve some.' I wasn't good enough." She cried pitifully, and Logan sighed.

"You think he meant, you didn't please him...in bed ?" God he hated where this was going. He had no need to hear of whatever sex story was backing this. He remembered the one time he'd been here for their fucking.

He was in his room, trying to relax when he'd heard them whisper. Wasn't like he was eavesdropping, he couldn't help but hear them. Two rooms down with his senses - it was like they were yelling in his ears. They'd seemed fine then, jumping into bed. He'd grabbed the pillow, ready to suffocate himself rather then listen in.

But it didn't help. He heard every slip of silk over her buttons until ol' one eye had her shirt off, and then dropped it on the floor. Next came her bra, and his shirt. Belt, pants, his boxers, her panties, and then the kissing. He could pratically taste both of them on the air, their sweat and sex making it hard for him to breath.

He'd closed his eyes, begged silently for it to stop, his heart thumping painfully inside his chest, hearing her whimper for him, but they'd kept going. And he had the pleasure of hearing every squeak of the bed frame, every quiet entrence, as Scott pushed into her, every moan and cry torn from her throat.

It took all his self control to leave that night. He'd walked past the room, after they'd finished of course, it would be insane to walk by while they were going at it, and left. He'd had to, or else he would have torn Cyke's dick off, probably shoved it down his throat, and claimed the female for his own. But that was Wolverine speaking for him. And Logan, the cage of the beast he had to keep locked away, had forced himself out, away from the asshole who'd claimed the woman for his own.

The woman who sat before him now, her hands clutched in his. Swallowing, Logan pushed back the painful memories. Willing his voice to remain steady, he spoke to her.

"Jean, if he said you weren't woman enough for him.." he was grasping at straws. What do you say to someone who feels unimportant ? How do you remind them just how much they mean ? Logan looked away, still trying to find words. Letting out a breath, he shook his head. _Fuck it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Standing, he pushed her back on her bed, his arm wrapped around her waist, sliding her backwards gently while his other propped him up. His mouth met hers intensly, passion flaring in him as his blood pumped faster, heading steadily downward. Groaning against her mouth, his lips parted, hers following suit and he slid his tongue into her mouth, tracing it over hers lightly, tasting her. He breathed her in while kissing her, her scent stronger now, matching her taste perfectly.

Her legs swept up his sides, her arms circling around his neck. He lowered himself completely on her, her breasts pushing against his muscular chest. She seemed to catch this thought, and pulled away, tugging his shirt over his head. He let her, and then returned his lips to her, her ear, her neck, her shoulder, laying kisses and biting her softly. She tilted her head, allowing more skin for him, her hips rolling, grinding agianst him slowly.

Logan felt himself loosing control, and jumped at a small _shhniinnk _noise, and realized his claws had released. He pulled back from Jean slightly, her mouth opening to mummble incoherent protests, the days, weeks, months, of sexual frustration finally getting to her. Didn't matter how long to him, just that he was going to satisfy here. Here. Now.

He retracted the claws on his left hand, placing his hand on her hip, holding her still. His other hand raked up her, the admantium of his claws slicing easily through the cloth of her shirt. He pulled her up, sitting with him between her legs, and ripped the shredded shirt from her.

His eyes moved over her pale skin, her breasts held back by her bra, and he caught a scent of shyness on the air. Smirking in the darkness, he gently undid the clasp, leaving her chest exposed as the top fell to the floor beside her ruined shirt.

He lowered his head to her, his mouth falling to her nipple, tongue darting between his lips, teasing her. Jean let her head fall back, her arms propping her up in the sitting position still, her breaths growing ragged. After playing with her chest, he dragged his attention to her pants, smirking once more.

Two swift hand movements, and her fair skin peaked out from slits in the denim pants. Sliding one hand under her, gripping her ass firmly, he slid her pants out from under her, tossing them to the floor along with the rest of her clothing. Logan paused, sniffing twice, smelling something sweeter on the air now.

Looking down at Jean, he realized it was her, the same smell as that night with her and Scott, only now it was his scent mingling with hers, not the damn cyclops's. Logan felt his mind slip from him, as Wolverine took control and spread her legs apart, his head lowering to her.

He licked her clit slowly, savoring the taste of her and enjoying the quiet whimpers he drew from her. Using his fingers to open her lips, he slid his tongue into her, sucking gently, his teeth playing with her clit. Jean's hands flew to Logan's head, fingers twisting into his hair. She bit her lip, trying to stay quiet while he continued licking her and teasing. Finally she pushed his head away, pushing him down on the bed next to her.

Logan blinked, the shift helping him regain some sanity. This is a school..He glanced around the room quickly, voice hoarse. "Jean -" his eyes raked down her naked body, the moonlight reflecting off her, making her seem surreal. _Christ, I can't believe I'm about to stop this... _He shook his head, starting to push himself up, reapeating her name as if it would help him win back his senses. "Jean.."

His arms were pulled out from under him, and his head hit the pillow hard, stunned he froze a moment, trying to figure out what happened. He tried to get up, move, but found himself pinned to the bed. Realizing it was Jean's telekinesis, he felt relieved at first, but when he caught sight of the smile on her face, he wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or bad.

Right after his thought, she stood next to the bed, raising her hand and jerking it backwards, and following it were his pants. Logan found himself smiling, slightly turned on by her new found courage, and wondered if she was always like this in bed. Then he didn't think about anything at all, all parts of his mind falling away as she put her mouth to his length, her tongue running over the tip lightly, tearing a moan from him. He could feel her lips turn up in a smile against his dick, before she continued to put it in her mouth and suck slowly.

He rolled his hips, trying to increase the speed, but she pinned him down harder, holding him motionless on the bed and kept at her slow pace. Logan felt himself grow harder in her mouth, and groaned softly, but she never went harder. She kept bobbing her head at the painfully slow, gentle pace that made him want to scream.

His hands gripped the bed, but he couldn't move his arms, his feet twisted on her blanket, but his legs were stuck. The most he could do was pick up his head, but from shoulders down, he was stuck. Moaning, he tried shifting, moving, anything.

And Jean kept moving, at the slow, even pace. Sucking lightly, tongue running against the side just enough for him to feel it and then - nothing. It continued. No change in pace or strength, just lips, tongue, up and down. His moans had gotten louder, turning into babbling pleads. Finally he gathered his thoughts enough to beg her, calling her name and moaning.

"Jean, Jeannie, please..." he stopped and moaned, letting out a slight growl. Jean's lips disappeared, and Logan raised his head feebly, looking for her, more mummbles spewing from him, begging her for release. His feral side was pacing within him, annoyed and beyond horny now...frustrated to the point of raping her, as soon as she let him go. _Is this how she feels ? _Logan wondered, and then the thought was gone. His arm shifted, by his own will, and he sat up, swinging his legs over the bed, standing. He looked around the room, spotting her quickly, pressed against the wall.

She was frowning now, and he could smell her...dissapointment ? It was hard to tell with the animal in him ready to bend her over the side of the bed and...he shook his head quickly, trying to keep his thoughts from sex, or how she was still naked, standing right in front of him..

Jean looked down as he crossed the room toward her, slowly. He forced himself to move slower, rather then take two long strides and force her onto him. Wolverine was getting impatient, and Logan felt a growl rise in his throat. He realized he was scowling, advancing on her like a wolf would it's prey.

_It's Jean, _he reminded himself. _It's Jeannie. _Which made him want her all the more.

"Logan," she started, her voice quiet, partially from the emotion he couldn't quiet place, and partially from lust. He could smell it on her, feel the air pulse around her. She wanted him. He smirked, knowing this. Something in him wanted to stop, try and figure out what was bothering her, but a larger portion just didn't care. Logan blinked once, and was gone.

Replaced by his beast, who was done waiting. Jean looked up suddenly, as if realizing what had happened to him, and put her hands up, either protecting herself or keeping him away, or both but it still did no good. Wolverine grabbed her hips roughly, sliding her up the smooth wall, and then back down onto him. He slammed into her hard, and she gasped, her head flying back into the wall with a sick thud. Breathing quickly, she gasped and clutched his shoulders tightly. "L-Logan," she moaned, her eyes glazing over.

"Try again darlin'," Wolverine smirked while lightly pushing his groin in small circles, letting her get used to him inside her. Her eyes slid half-shut, hands finally loosening their grip on his shoudlers. Leaning against her, pressing her into the wall he thrust into her once, gently. She gasped quietly, legs tightening around his waist, her hips moving rolling slowly, and he almost lost control completely.

"You ain't the only one that can tease." His voice was gruff, more of a growl then a whisper against her ear. He held her hips firmly in place, using the wall behind her as support, and continued to thrust, slowly, very gently. He felt her get tighter around him, but he fought the urge to go harder, though every moan and whimper drove him farther toward the edge.

Closing his eyes, he clenched his jaw, focusing on the steady pace, stubborn that she would feel some of what he'd had to go through. After a few more agonizingly slow pushes into her, Jean began begging him, her moaning getting louder everytime he ignored her. Instead, he smiled at her, and thrust into her even slower, enjoying the look of torment on her face, her hands pressed against the wall, body trembling. _It's about damn time._

Jean opened her eyes, still clouded with lust and reached for him, taking his face in her hands. He started to pull back, but couldn't resist her lips. Closing his eyes, he let her tongue enter his mouth, and pressed back, his own moving out to massage hers more freely. Without warning, she bit his lip, just enough to prickle, and he tasted the metallic flavour of blood. Startled, he pulled back just as her nails raked down his back. Snarling, he gripped her hips tighter and took two long strides to her bed, his length still in her.

Pulling her off now, he spun her around, her arms moving out to catch herself, landing on her bed, her feet hitting the ground, and his hands were back on her hips. Jean turned her head quickly, her mouth opening to protest, but he ground his hard-on against her ass, reaching down for her, his fingers sliding in easily. Instead of words, she cried out and Wolverine growled, almost in hunger, pulling his fingers out and licking one off.

Putting his hand on her back, he pushed her forward, her chest resting on the bed, and slammed into her hard. Jean screamed, fingers clawing the blanket, her body shivering as waves of pleasure swept through her. Snarling again, Wolverine thrust into her, pounding her mercilessly. She continued screaming, moaning his name loud enough for the school to know, and Wolverine smirked, letting out a groan himself, gasping her name while he fucked her.

He curled his arm under her, his other moving onto the bed, laying ontop of hers. His arm gripping her side tightly, while he was still pumping her hard and fast, he growled in her ear, feeling her tighten.

"Jeannie," her name felt so good rolling off his tongue, so right. He bit her shoulder, sucking on her pale skin, marking his territory. Jean whimpered, her fingers entwining with his. Her reply came strained, he almost didn't hear her the first time, thinking he was just making words out of her moans, but she repeated herself, panting between words.

"Don't ever stop," she moaned, her fingers tightening almost painfully. He thrust into her harder, snarling once. "Don't ever stop loving me." Logan reared his head back, screaming Jean's name out hoarsely, and felt her peak while she screamed. He let himself go, hot come flowing from his length into her, his thrusts slowing, getting the last of his seed out. Panting, he pulled out gently, helping her flip over, his arm on her lower back, supporting her. He slid her backwards on the bed, and fell next to her, a sheer sweat covering both their bodies.

The doors were still open, and the air blowing softly on then was a blessing. Logan swallowed once, listening for voices. The party seemed to have ended. Maybe when we started, Logan thought wryly. Beside him, Jean lay still, still catching her breath.

"Was, that...good enough ?" Her voice was soft, and he could just catch the scent of worry on the air. He was amazed he could smell anything over the sweat lust and sex. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, feeling her gaze on him. After a moment, her worry deepening, he managed to speak roughly, his voice still hoarse.

"Gimme a min', Red, and we're goin' again."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry this chapter's so short...I actually wasn't going to continue this story, but my friends kept bothering me about it...Messege ? Comments ? Should I keep going ? Thanks.

Jean rolled over in bed, seeing her balcony doors were open and frowned, not remembering leaving them like that. Stretching her arms over her head, she sat up, looking around quickly when she realized she was naked. Clutching her blankets to her, she jumped at the sound of a door opening, and turned, relaxing when she saw him standing there, toothbrush in hand. Tucking her hair behind her ear she smiled before yawning widely.

"What's the matter ?" He asked her, his hair still wet from a shower.

"Nothing," she replied fluidly, laying back, head on her hand, elbow propping her up. "Just a bad dream I guess."

He smiled, and she felt her stomach clench. Something was wrong, she couldn't exactly place it...but she knew something wasn't quite right. He returned from the bathroom, standing beside the bed. She looked up at him, moving over slightly, away from him. He seemed to sense her hesitation and continued staring down at her.

"What's wrong ?" Jean's breath caught, and she shook her head. She racked her mind, trying to remember what was bothering her, but there was a pressure on her chest, making it hard for her to breath. Gasping, she tried sitting up, but was pinned down, only able to look up into his soft brown eyes. _No..._

"Jean, what's the matter ?" He asked her, his eyes shining in the sun.

"Where are your glasses, Scott ?" Her breath coming in quick gasps. His eyes continued to stare down at her, ignoring her struggling. He smiled, and she felt like screaming, becoming claustophobic by whatever was holding her down.

"What glasses ?" He cocked his head, as if trying to understand what she was talking about, like he really didn't know. Jean closed her eyes, shaking her head. _He left, _she reminded herself, remembering the fight. _He's not here. He left me._

Opening her eyes, Jean took in a quick breath, finding the pressure on her chest still there, pinning her down. Glancing down, she noticed a thick, muscular arm. Following it to it's source, her eyes fell onto Logan, who's breath was tickling her ear. Taking slow, steady breaths to calm herself, Jean shifted beneath his arm, turning her body to face him. He sensed her movement and his arm wrapped around her, pulling her against him tighter, his face buried into her neck. She smiled, her free arm smoothing up his side, curling around his shoulder, her fingers twisting in his hair.

He growled softly, his chest vibrating against hers. She scooted backwards, her other hand moving up, tracing over his cheek. His face was relaxed, and it was much different then she was used to. He looked almost...innocent. Jean giggled at the thought, biting her lip gently, trying to keep silent. She knew he didn't sleep much, and didn't want to wake him...yet.

Letting her head fall back onto the pillow, she moved a little closer to him, her nose brushing against his, his breath and hers mingling. She sighed, closing her eyes and kissed him gently, her hand still twisting in his hair.

He groaned, and she opened her eyes, expecting him to be awake, but he just shifted, the arm draped over her waist moving farther south, and she blushed when it gripped her firmly. Licking her lips, Jean resisted the urge to moan when she felt something hard press against her thigh. Smiling, Jean rolled her hips, grinding against him slowly, her hand moving down to hold his waist.

He growled again, eyelids fluttering. Jean moved her hand from his waist, taking his length in her grip and started stroking him. Logan moaned, hips thrusting forward in slow motions, her hand now cupping his balls, massaging them. Logan's hand gripped her waist, and he pulled her over onto him, his other hand sliding up her leg lazily, coming to rest on her hip, his hands holding onto her gently, while he continued humping her.

Jean stared down at him, her thoughts dancing in and out of his mind, but for once, he didn't play back. Confused, she tapped into his thoughts, finding them a slow-moving mass of confusion, thoughts and memories weaving in and out of one another, nothing making much sense at all. Pulling at of his mind, Jean stared down at him slack jawed. _He's still asleep ?_

Fighting the urge to laugh, she dug her knees into the bed, forcing herself onto him harder, her clit rubbing along his length while he growled louder, his fingers digging into her hips tighter. _I've heard of sleep walking, sleep talking, but sleep fucking ? _Jean licked her lips, laying ontop of him, her breasts pressing against his tight chest firmly. Reaching down from where she lay, she gripped his length and held it upright, moving her hips in small circles, teasing herself with his head.

Finally she was wet enough to slide him in. She put the tip against her, and then sat down hard, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Logan's eyes burst open, claws releasing while his eyes darted around the room, quickly fixing on Jean's.

"J - Jeannie," he moaned, his claws sliding back into his hands slowly., back arching his shoulders rolled back, pushing into her and groaning, his eyes sliding back shut. She smiled, riding him slowly.

"Morning." He managed a smile, hips thrusting up harder now, tearing a whimper from her.

"Mornin', Red." Jean rocked gently, still aching from the night before, and lowered her face to Logan's, her tongue tracing across his lips. She nipped his bottom lip, her sharp teeth slicing into the sensitive flesh, and the metallic taste of blood filled her senses. His teeth moved up, biting her lip, returning the favour. She hadn't known how much a little bit of pain could make sex so much more...sinful. Smirking against his mouth, she licked their blood from his lips while moaning. She felt him throb inside her, and her walls got tighter, his thrusts getting increasingly desperate for release.

Jean ground him harder, careful not to hurt heself, but soon the pleasure was better then pain and she rode him hard, forcing him all the way into her, his hands on her hips hard enough to bruise.

Some part of her secretly wished he did leave bruises, Scott had never left any mark at all. Other then a nightmare. Groaning, Jean buried her head against his neck, her hair falling over his shoulder. His lips found her neck, tongue tasting her and then he nipped her lightly, teeth closing over a small bit of skin, sucking on her.

Jean shuddered, and felt the blood rush from her head as she came, crying out his name once, his teeth leaving her throat. His reply came a moment later, voice as rough as his sex, and he thrust into her hard, feeling their come run together and drip onto him.

Pulling herself off of him slowly, Jean fell into bed beside him, sucking in deep breaths, her head resting on his shoulder. He caught his breath first, and chuckled lightly.

"How'd ya sleep, darlin' ?" She felt her lips stretch into a matching smile, and sighed contently. If this was how she'd wake up from now on, it didn't matter how bad the nightmare was...she could definetly get used to it. Deciding not to ruin the moment, she shoved her dream aside.

"Slept alright, and you ?" his arm pulled her against him tighter, and she snuggled into him, her body molding his pefectly.

"Better then I have in a long time." Jean relaxed against him, feeling his heart beat and chest rise and fall with each breath. Finally she forced herself up, kicking the covers back, stretching her arms over her head. Standing, she felt him watching her and smiled, turning back to face him, enjoying his eyes rake down her bare front.

"You want to go get breakfast ? I'm going to take a shower." Jean smiled as Logan's eyes lit up. "No, you can't join." She laughed, shaking her head. Walking across her room, she was surprised how comfortable she felt with him watching her. She never felt this way with Scott...shaking the thought off, she pulled open her dresser, taking out fresh clothes while Logan stretched and growled. The hairs on the beck of her neck stood on end, goosebumps rising along her skin. God, she loved that sound.

"I could join, wash your hair," he started, coming up behind her, his hands running back, masssaging her scalp. Her breath caught, he smelled like sex and sweat, both very unusual to her._ I probably smell the same, _she mused before his hands were searching her again, chasing all thoughts away.

"I promise I won't be too rough," she would believe him, but his voice suggested otherwise. Moaning lightly while he nibbled on her shoulder, she opened her eyes and turned to him, fixing her complexion.

"No, if you come with me, we'll never get clean." He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"I like it dirty." His mouth met hers before she could reply, his tongue forceful and demanding. Dropping her clothes, Jean's hands flew to him, one gripping his length tightly, massaging it. He groaned into her mouth, hands on her hips, pushing her backwards. Her back hit the wall and she felt it slide downward past her, Logan pushing her upward. His hand covered hers, holding himself out, and slid her back down, his tip circling her entrance.

"Logan," more of a moan then a command, but he groaned and let her down, his hands still dominating her hips, but gently. "Go get breakfast." She told him, after she'd collected her thoughts. "I'm taking a shower." She pulled away from him, walking toward her bathroom, lightly probing his thoughts to see if he watched her go and smirked, it was more then obvious where his eyes were focused when he growled. Jean shook her head, stifling her laughter and glanced at him once before closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan waited for the door to close, and then listened to the water start up. He considered walking in, surpising her. Gently, he started stroking himself, picturing the look on her face when he appeared in the shower next to her, imagining her naked body slick with water. Grinning, he turned and let her alone. She was probably sore. Logan tugged open his drawers, grabbing fresh clothes. Usually he'd just wear whatever was laying around, but he didn't want to stink. Not with Jeannie...Logan smiled, a rare event. Walking out of his room, he shut the door and started down the hallway.

He wasn't in the mood for breakfast, maybe a danger room sesion. He ran a hand back through his hair, hurrying to the lower levels of the mansion, not wanting to meet anyone on his way there...just incase. Fortunetly, he made it there with no interruptions, and walked into the control room after changing into his practice uniform. Selecting a program, he walked back into the simulation chamber, waiting for the computer to start up the program he'd chosen.

Virtual images formed before his eyes, and he unsheathed his claws, anticipating the fight. He blinked once, and was in run down New York, buildings reduced to mere rubble, the streets plagued with cracks and abandoned cars. Small fires were scattered along the broken pavement, giving light to the whole surreal scene. The fire casted shadows as well, dancing around the edges of his vision.

Logan growled, crouching low to the ground. Waiting, he strained his already acute senses, trying to hear over the deafening silence. His dark eyes reflected in the fire, raking the scene for predetors. A small metallica noise caught his attention. Left, he thought, turning his body to face where the noise had come from, and he waited, body almost shaking now, wanting to rip into something. Wolverine paced inside him, muscles twitching. Logan kept him back, knowing his weak spot was running in without a clue of what he was up against.

Growling again, he tensed, waiting...his body ready to snap. Logan closed his eyes, counting slowly to calm himself, knowing he'd stay taut enough to kill something instantly. Logan ground his teeth, and then heard it again. Metal scraping against metal. Wolverine roared, and Logan let out his own battle cry, claws gleaming in the flickering light, as he shot forward into the darkness.

Water poured down from above, lightly running down her skin, as she twisted her hand into her hair, wringing it out and then letting it fall back down her back, the showerhead still pumping clear hot water. Sighing softly, she stepped out of the water to massage conditioner into her hair, the faint scent of coconuts tickling her senses.

_Logan. _Her heart fluttered as she thought of him, and she blushed, feeling like a high school girl with a crush. Frowning, she stepped back into the water, letting it rinse out her hair. Last night had been amazing, just what she needed. Somehow, he was just there for her whenever she needed him most. But what about the other times ?

Logan wasn't one to settle down with. He was restless, spontanious, an animal. All traits that made her want him all the more, but for what ? Lust ? _Or something more..?_

Jean turned the knobs, the water shutting off. Wringing her hair out again, she stepped out of the shower onto the cold tile floor. Grabbing a towel, she dried herself off some and then wrapped it around her, walkin into his room and opening the door. Peaking out, she pulled it farther open and started down the hallway toward her room.

A few steps later, Ororro walked from around the corner, spotting Jean easily. Her eyes glanced to Logan's door, still open and then back to Jean. Raising an eyebrow, she continued past Jean, deciding not to say anything. Jean blushed, hurrying into her room and shutting the door.

Resting her back against the door, Jean closed her eyes. _What am I doing ? I'm supposed to be a good example. _She frowned, hating where her thoughts were going, but knew she had to do it anyway.

Yes, last night had been amazing. But she couldn't expect Logan to always be there, something she needed in a man.

Logan was panting by the time the simulation was over, sentenial pieces covering the already destroyed city. Retracting his claws, he walked over to the exit, stripping. His shirt was off by the time he'd gotten to the door, the city now just blueish tiles of memory, slowly evaporating into the air. Still smirking from his victory, Logan was feeling pretty damn good. His muscles ached slightly, and his adrenalyn was still pulsing in his veins wildly, giving him his favorite high.

He tossed his shirt back into his 'locker' the cabinet decorated enough like one that he'd come to start calling it that. Quiet footsteps made him turn, and when he spotted Ororro he relaxed.

"Mornin'." He grunted, slightly annoyed. He'd been in the process of removing his pants, his shoes and socks already in the locker. It was stupid to go into the showers, wash then go back and put away your clothes. Might as well just go in naked and take in fresh clothes with you, then leave after. But that was his thoughts. Shrugging, he didn't mind an audience. Jean flashed through his mind, and he wondered if she was the jealous type. He grinned again slightly, grabbing the change of clothes he'd brought. Kicking off his pants, he threw them up in the locker too, shutting it. Holding his clothes over his lower region, he tried being slightly decent in front of her, having given up on boxers long ago.

"Good morning, Logan." Her voice was gentler then usual, and he hesitated, wondering if a lecture was following.

"How ya been 'Ro ?" He asked gruffly, walking slowly toward the men's showers. She kept in step beside him, and he could feel her eyes on him. He was used to getting stares, his habits uncommon in normal societies, like, walking around naked.

"I've been alright. How about you ?" He glanced at her, her sudden appearence and want for small talk making him slightly paranoid.

"Jus' fine." Grunting, he pushed open the door the the men's room. Offerning a soft "See ya," to Storm.

The door swung closed behind him, and he dropped his cothes to the floor, turning on a shower. The steam started filling the room, and Logan closed his eyes, letting his body relax under the hot water. He grabbed the bottle of body wash he'd left there, having showered so many times in the danger room section that he'd eventually just had his own soap there permantly. Squeezing some into his hand, he starting rubbing his shoulders and arms, then moved down to his chest.

A light foam covered his upper region, and he slid his hands over his hips quickly, spreading the soap over all of him, his hand pausing on his dick, Jeannie running through his mind again. Stroking himself slowly, he closed his eyes and pictured her showering, her hands moving over him, breasts pressing against him. He breathed in the soapy smell, imagening her wet hair tickling his shoulder, her hands reaching around him, helping him jerk off...

Logan's eyes snapped open and he spun, grabbing the woman's wrists, expecting Jean to have snuck up on him, but after he'd rubbed the water fron his eyes, his jaw dropped open slightly, and anger filled him.

"Ororro ?" His voice was gruff, she staight at him, being maybe half an inch shorter.

"Logan," she purred in responce, soap running down her exposed chest, probably from when she's pressed up against him. Logan glared, pushing her backwards roughly, not caring where or how hard she fell. Shutting off the water quickly, he took long strides over to the towels, grabbing two. He threw one over at her, kneeling on the floor, hair draped over her shoulders, barely covering her chest.

Being a man, his eyes paused to linger on her longer then they should, but he turned away, wrapping his towel around his waist quickly. Tucking in one side so it would stay up, he walked over to her and grabbed her arm, jerking her to her feet.

"The hell do ya think yer doin' ?" He snarled at her, annoyed at himself that he'd noticed her towel falling off, landing softly at her feet. Storm smiled at him, her other hand sliding up his slick side, reaching his chest when his other hand caught her arm.

"Jean got her turn, didn't she ?" Ororro's eyes flashed, and Logan caught anger, annoyance, and unexpected envy, before she pulled back, and he released her, unable to ignore her ass while she stalked out.

Shaking his head, Logan grabbed his clothes, dressing quickly. Rushing to to door, he shook his head, trying to straighten out his thoughts. _What the hell is wrong with everyone lately ?_

Jean walked down to the kitchen, stomach in knots. _How will he take it ? _She'd considered just being fuck friends, but that wouldn't work. Everyone would know. And she wanted to settle down. She could go around like him, be a free spirit and enjoy one night stands, but a part of her got too attached, and it hurt losing all she cared for.

_Like Scott._

Jean scowled, pushing him from her mind. She still cared, you can't just forget about years worth of memories with someone, but she would not take him back. He walked out, and was gone for too long. Maybe a week or so to clear his head would have been fine, but two, three weeks ? And fights before that...it wasn't worth it. She'd begun moving on a while ago, and with each passing day, she shut out more and more of him.

Reaching the kitchen, Jean looked around for Logan, not finding him she frowned. She really needed to get this out, while she still had her couraged pooled.

"Morning, ma cher," Remy smiled at her from the counter, and she offered a strained smile in return before walking out of the kitchen, doing a quick mind - scan. He was coming from the danger room. She started through the main hallway, meeting him halfway into it.

"Logan," she started, before catching the look on his face. Startled, she lost her thoughts. "What's wrong ?" She asked instead, hating the look on his face. He shook his head, and she sensed him trying to find the words. Pushing into his mind slowly, he snapped his head back, driving her back from his thoughts. Startled, Jean withdrew into her own mind and repeated herself.

"Nothin' Jeannie, just...stuff." He scratched his head, eyes not meeting hers. Jean felt slightly annoyed, and scowled, dragging up her thoughts.

"Logan, about...us." His eyes met hers, carefully blank. She decided not to break in and find out exactly what he was feeling, knowing that only overwhelming sadness would follow, as always. Gathering her thoughts, she continued, not noticing the white - haired woman enter the room.

"It's not going to work, whatever we would have had. We're too different," Jean paused, and glanced up at him. Mistake. His eyes were a mixture of rage and loss, making her heart twist in her chest painfully. She stared back down but couldn't get the look of defeat from her mind.

"I need someone who's always here for me," she said, now just throwing exscuses at him.

"I could stay..." he began, his voice crumpling. Jean shook her head, closing her eyes. She wanted to shut him out, she could feel his desperation on the air, she needent even go into his mind.

"I can't do that to you, I know a cage would kill you Logan, and I refuse to be your bars." Logan opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again. Jean looked up again, watching the sadness drain from his eyes, replaced by pure anger.

"So what the hell was last night ?" His voice was rough, as always, but this time it was backed by pain, and Jean fought the urge to wince as he spoke. She looked for words in her mind, unsure of what to say to him at this point.

"Bonsoir," Remy entered from the kitchen, giving a small wave at the couple, and then Storm. Logan glared at Remy while Jean glanced at Storm, and Remy stopped dead. "Am I..interrupting ?" His french accent dripping with unease, knowing something was going on. He glanced at Jean, then Logan who was now scowling at Storm, having noticed her in the room. Jean watch Logan look over at Storm and tilted her head curiously. Pushing into his mind again, she sped over his morning and took a step back from him, now furious herself.

"What was last night to you, Logan ? Obviously it meant nothing if you're already looking for someone else the next day." Jean spat at him, and Ororro walked forward, glaring at Jean.

"Jealous, Jean ?" She spoke angrily, Remy now backing away from the whole scene while Logan grimaced.

"Jealous ?" Jean almost laughed, "of what ?" Her eyes moved down the woman quickly, obvious distaste seen on her face. Storm's cheeks reddened slightly, her eyes burning into Jeans. Remy glanced up at Logan, unsure of whether to stay and help seperate the women, or just go, and perhaps run for his life. Logan's dead eyes offered no answer. Ororro opened her mouth to say something but Logan cut her off.

"Why are you even bothering Jean ? If it meant nothing to you either, I might as well be with Storm." An obvious bluff. But the anger in Jean's eyes died some, replaced but hurt that she covered up rather quickly. Shaking her head, Jean blinked back tears. She walked away from Logan, Storm smirking at her back. Remy walked after Jean, tenderly taking her elbow. Jean whirled around and smacked him hard across the face, lashing out at whatever touched her.

Logan stared, hating himself for letting her walk away, and Storm for standing closer to him, and Remy for touching her when it should have been him getting smacked.

Storm's hand snaked up, gripping Logan's arm tightly, as if that meant something. To Jean it did, and all three could see the rage in her eyes, while she strut quickly back to the woman, raising her hand to strike her as well.

The front door swung open, distracting the women in the room from their squabble to the person entering. Simutaniously, two of four mouths dropped open, one growled and the last gave a quiet "Merde oh," when the man entered the room.

Scott's eyes grazed over the scene, eyebrow raising over his shades. Jean shut her mouth, standing in place, unsure what to say at this point, and lowered her hand. Scott seemed to find the words first, and gripped the doorknob tightly.

"Hello," he nodded, glancing around at the others, his eyes lingering on Logan a moment longer then everyone else.

"Welcome back," Remy nodded back at him. Scott opened his mouth, shut it and then cleared his throat.

"Jean," he started, walking into the room, stepping out of the way of the door. "This...is..."

And behind him, a young blonde woman followed. Her bright blue eyes scanned the room quickly, a superiour smile playing on her thin lips. She finished for him, her voice drawling with a heavy british accent.

"Emma." She smiled at Jean, her perfect white teeth gleaming. "Emma Frost."


	5. Chapter 5

_Damnit._ Logan reached across the table for another beer, his hand swiping the empty cans away. The shredded plastic lay in pieces around and under the six-pack, noting his frustration. Scowling, Logan stood slowly pulling the garbage can out from under the counter and sweeping the cans and plastic remains into it. _Screw recycling. _Not bothering to push either the can or the chair back under the counter, he left both in the middle of the kitchen floor.

Running his hand back through his ruffled hair, he sighed heavily and shuffled into the main hallway, pausing by the base of the stairs. Gripping the banister tightly, he bowed his head, letting his thoughts fumble over in his mind, closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he tried calming his mind, his emotions more out of control then he usually allowed. A slight noise caught his attention and his head jerked up on impulse, his stance tensing, claws ready to release.

Atop the stairs, stood Rogue. Logan relaxed slightly, but each distraction was leading him farther and farther toward the edge. Shaking his head slightly, he offered a forced smile and grunt. She started down the stairs, taking two at a time, hair bouncing slightly around her shoulders. Her face was hard to read, and as she grew nearer he caught her scent – she was pissed.

"'S wrong ?" She paused at the base, staring past him at nothing, just refusing to look at him.

"You jus' got back, 'n you're already…" she shook her head, a flicker of something passing in her eyes too quick for Logan to decipher. "Nothin'. Jus' nothin'." Continuing, she took a few steps before he caught her arm, turning her to face him.

"What ?" He grunted roughly, thoroughly annoyed now.

"Ah said nothin'." She snapped, pulling her arm free, taking long strides out of the hallway. Stunned, Logan stood still for a moment, unsure. _What the hell is wrong with everybody ? _Growling lightly, he started up the staircase.

Sniffing the air, he smelled no one but a few students upstairs. Walking to his room slowly, he could feel the beer settle in and his body numb slightly. Pushing his door open, he fell onto his bed, hands lying over his eyes, groaning. He lay still a while, not wanting to sort out the mess in the mansion, and worse yet, his head.

_I want Jean, I hate Jean. She wants Scott, she's still pissed at Scott. What was with Rogue ? Wonder where the Prof is on all this…and who the fuck is Emma ? _

Musing with his thoughts, he allowed himself to relax, and fell into a troubled sleep.

_Damnit. _Jean spun, kicking the red bag hard in the center, waiting for it to recoil and was ready with her arm, raised and coiled for a following strike. Grunting as her fist connected with the thick leather, she twisted her body, hitting the bag again quick after with her opposite hand. Picturing Logan, she forced herself tense to wait for the bag to fall back before moving to hit it again. Her frustration bubbled over, and her grunts grew shriller, more of primitive animalistic cries, echoing her pain.

At last she stumbled forward, gasping for air, her hands reaching for the bag for support. The bag swung, and she pitched forward, too tired to catch herself properly. Her hands had almost hit the ground when strong hands caught her waist.

"Careful, cher. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, oui ?" He lowered Jean slowly, letting her sit to catch her breath. Smiling, Remy sat beside her on the gym floor. Jean closed her eyes, trying to straighten out her emotions, but soft fingers on her skin interrupted her composing her face. Startled, she opened her eyes, her head pulling away from his touch. He only smiled kindly, and moved to continue brushing hair from her face. Jean allowed him, letting the softness sink into her senses, and sighed quietly. Finished, his thumb brushed over her cheek and she glanced up at him, offering a quick smile and started re-composing herself.

"Don't," her thoughts were interrupted by his French accent. Confused, she tilted her head questioningly.

"What ?" His eyes were sad, and she felt almost guilty for whatever she had done before he even replied.

"Don't hide." Even further confused, she started skimming his thoughts, and was startled by the vivid images she found there, his gentle touch much more sinuous then she'd thought. Pulling away from him, she pushed herself to her feet, quickly hiding all emotion from her face; now aware that was what he'd mentioned.

"I'm not hiding, I just…" she trailed off, not really having an explanation." Remy seemed to understand; now standing beside her as well.

"You don't want to appear weak, hmm ?" She blushed, looking away quickly, feeling exposed in front of his piercing eyes.

"I...don't know." She replied truthfully, though she sensed Remy was correct. Shaking her head she turned from him, beginning toward the showers. "I'll see you later. And, sorry. About hitting you before." She smiled sadly, shrugging slightly.

"No worries, mon ami." His smile was genuine, and she returned it before walking from him.

Her stomach was jittery, and her frustration mostly forgotten. Shaking her head, she scowled, scolding herself. _Get it together, Jean. _Turning on the water, she waited for steam to rise before stripping her sweat-drenched clothes off and then stepped into the water. Moaning as the warm water hit her sore shoulders, she rolled her head to the side, letting the water continue to stream down her. Resting her head against the shower wall, she felt her emotions swell again, and quickly scanned the showers, making sure no one else was in the room. The she let go, her eyes filling quickly with tears that overflowed and mixed with the warm water pouring from the shower nozzle. Letting out a quiet sob, she lowered her head, tears and water continuing streams pouring from her.

_I pushed away Logan when I should have given him a chance, _she wept silently except for the occasional quiet whimper or sob. Picturing his eyes, his fierce, intense eyes, echoes of his voice reverberating through her mind, dripping with passion and care for her. Her. He'd worshipped her since the first day they'd met in the lab. They'd always had a…special relationship. However strange, it was theirs. It meant something, and the fact she'd hurt him…for what ? Her own fears. Her fear of being left again. Like Scott, coming back with that blond woman.

Secretly, Jean was relieved it wasn't just her that had cheated, and he had agreed it was over. But something about her…set something off in Jean. Shaking thoughts of her off, she'd figure out more about the woman later, Jean tilted her head up, upset, confused, hurt, angry, frustrated, her emotions swirled in her, making it hard to breath, hard to think. "Damnit," she muttered, more memories stretching her thoughts around, twisting her feelings. Reaching out before she let herself think about it, she found Logan, sleeping in his room. He was dreaming of her…sort of. Focusing, Jean tried to grasp what he was dreaming of, what he was feeling, but found it hard to hold onto the dream. Pushing her thoughts nearer to it, she pitched forward from herself, falling from her own mind…into Logan's subconscious.


End file.
